


Family Visitations

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [27]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David was dramatic. There was no one that met him that would say different. So when he started complaining of pain in his abdomen, everyone assured him that it was probably a result of him eating his dinner too fast and left it at that.Except, for once, David was being the appropriate level of dramatic.





	Family Visitations

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with so many stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David was dramatic. There was no one that met him that would say different. So when he started complaining of pain in his abdomen, everyone assured him that it was probably a result of him eating his dinner too fast and left it at that.

Except, for once, David was being the appropriate level of dramatic.

At 4am he woke up screaming. Patrick, asleep at his side, leapt up in fright. Turning on the lights he looked down at David curled up in pain.

David's hair was wet from sweat, his face a clammy pale colour.

'David?' Patrick perched on the edge of the bed, touching David's face gently, feeling the heat in his skin. David just groaned in response unable to form words, gripping his abdomen.

'David, oh my god, we need to get you to the hospital. I'm calling an ambulance,' Patrick stood to grab his phone. David reached out and gripped Patrick's wrist.

'No ambulance. You need to drive me,' David murmured. Patrick's brow furrowed, of all times David picked this to be less dramatic.

'David this is no time to be a hero. It's probably your appendix,' he'd seen it before. His cousin had his appendix out when they were younger and had the same clammily look as David had now.

'No ambulance,' David responded, more firmly this time, 'they won't let you come with me.' Despite how much pain David was in, Patrick couldn't help but smile. David was terrified of Patrick not being allowed into the hospital with him. He didn’t want to be alone.

'Ok David. No ambulance,' he soothed David's hair back.

As quickly as possible, Patrick pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. He threw some of David's clothes in a bag and grabbed his toiletries. He threw David's phone in the bag, and stuffed his own in his back pocket.

Returning to David, Patrick gently helped him sit up. David moaned in pain, tears welling in his eyes.

Patrick helped him pull on a white shirt, leaving his pyjama bottoms on. Patrick knelt at David's feet, pulling on socks and shoes.

Standing was another challenge. Patrick wrapped his arms around David as he weakly stood, sobbing.

'Patrick,' David breathed, 'it hurts.'

'I know David. You'll be ok,' they carefully made their way to the car, taking the stairs incredibly slowly, Patrick supporting David the entire time. David curled up as much as he could in the passenger seat.

Elmdale was the closest hospital. Patrick struggled to balance between driving quickly and avoiding bumps in the road. Each time he hit a bump David groaned.

'I'm sorry David,' Patrick said as he hit another bump, he reached out and took David's hand, who gripped it like it was his only lifeline. David only groaned in response.

***

After what felt like forever they arrived at the hospital. Patrick parked as closely to the emergency department as possible. Helping David from the car they made their way slowly inside, David bent over himself.

David took a seat in the waiting area, hunched over, his breathing ragged.

Patrick approached the triage desk, 'My boyfriend's sick. I think it's his appendix.'

'Fill out these forms. We'll get to you shortly,' the nurse slid a clipboard across the desk, she barely looked at Patrick.

Patrick sat back beside David and began filling in the form.

Much of it he knew, David's date of birth, residential address, employment but others he wasn't sure about.

'David, do you have any of these issues?' he showed him the list including heart disease, cancer, asthma, and many others.

David shook his head.

'Emergency contact?' Patrick didn't want to assume anything.

'You,' David weakly replied, still gripping his abdomen, he leaned into Patrick's shoulder. Patrick's heart fluttered with fondness as he filled out his own details on David's form. He wasn't sure why something so simple could make him feel so warm, but it did, even in that moment.

Quickly returning the form to the nurse, Patrick returned to David and placed a hand on his back. Sweat had soaked through the white fabric. Patrick kissed David's shoulder as he whispered words of encouragement.

Hopefully it wouldn't be long. Glancing around the fairly empty emergency room, Patrick saw a man holding his arm, a woman with an ice pack on her knee and an elderly man asleep in the corner. Surely an appendix was more serious than their issues.

Patrick held David as best he could in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

***

Thankfully Patrick was right and it wasn't long. About half an hour after sitting down, David's name was called. A nurse arrived with a wheelchair, that Patrick helped him into. The fact that David wasn't being dramatic and complaining more than a few moans and groans, worried Patrick more than anything.

David was assigned a bed with a blue curtains around it. A nurse put a wristband on David and gave Patrick a visitors sticker for his shirt.

'The doctor will be in shortly,' she smiled.

David reached out and took Patrick's hand. He looked up from the bed weakly, 'thank you for being here Patrick.'

'There's nowhere else I'd rather be,' Patrick smiled back. He kissed David's hand.

David's face warped as another wave of pain washed over him. Patrick felt like a piece of his heart was being ripped out as he watched David writhe in pain in the small hospital bed.

It thankfully didn't take long for the doctor to appear. The doctor smiled at David and Patrick and introduced herself as Dr. Kapoor.

'Do you mind if I have a feel of your tummy David?' he nodded weakly, lying as flat as he could, not letting go of Patrick’s hand.

Lifting David's shirt Dr. Kapoor began pressing across his abdomen. She pressed on his right side then released quickly, David winced in pain, his grip tightening around Patrick's hand.

'Good diagnosis. Appendicitis it is,' she looked between David and Patrick, 'when did you last eat Mr Rose?'

'Ahh, last night?' David offered weakly.

'About 8pm,' Patrick confirmed.

'Excellent. We'll get you prepped for surgery, no food, water is ok, I'll arrange you some good painkillers.' She patted David's shoulder and disappeared.

A few minutes later a nurse appeared holding a hospital gown.

'Mr Rose we need to get you in this,' the nurse said. David looked disgustedly at the piece of fabric held out before him.

'Do we though?' David said through the pain.

'Once this is on, I can give you something for the pain,' the nurse responded.

'Come on David,' Patrick said. He helped David sit up, before helping him pull the shirt over his head. David leaned against Patrick and he tied the cords down the back of the gown.

'He can leave the pants on for now,' the nurse said with a kind smile before proceeding to hook David up to an IV. He winced and turned away as she put the needle in his hand. Patrick brushed David's forehead with his thumb.

'You're being very brave,' Patrick smiled at David, who just closed his eyes as another wave of pain washed over him. Patrick wondered if some of the bones in his hand were broken by how tightly David gripped, but he didn't complain. It didn’t matter though, as long as he could be there for David.

***

Around 9am David was moved from emergency into a room and by some miracle he was given a single room. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that David wouldn't be able to cope with sharing a room with strangers.

As Patrick pulled up a chair to sit beside David's bed, it dawned on him that their store was due to open now. He also hadn't called Mr and Mrs Rose.

The medication was working well and David had slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed Mr Rose. The decision about which parent to call was easy. He knew that Mrs Rose would overreact and he was too tired to handle that.

The phone rang a few times before Johnny Rose's voice came on the other end of the line, 'Good morning Patrick.'

'Hi Mr Rose,' Patrick said. He wasn't really sure how to tell the Rose's that David was in hospital.

'What do I owe the pleasure of this call this morning?' Johnny chirped. Unlike the rest of his family, Mr Rose always seemed like a morning person.

'I don't want to panic anyone but David's in hospital. He has appendicitis,' Patrick explained. There was a pause.

'At Elmdale? Is he there now?' Johnny asked.

'Yeah. He's asleep. He's just been moved up to a ward. He'll be going into surgery soon,' Patrick looked at David, sleeping before him.

'Thanks for letting us know Patrick. We'll head down shortly,' Patrick was glad that one of the Rose's at least knew how to handle the situation.

'No worries. Oh and Mr Rose. Can I ask you a favour?'

'What is it son?' Johnny replied. Patrick smiled at the term.

'Could you or Stevie put a sign on the store saying we'll be closed for a few days. I don't want to leave David at the moment,' Patrick knew that Johnny would understand.

'Excellent idea. We'll stop by on the way out. See you soon.'

After Patrick hung up the phone, he placed his head on the bed beside David's thigh. He could only imagine Moira's response to hearing about David and was relieved that Johnny was the one dealing with it.

Taking David's hand, Patrick closed his eyes, exhaustion pulling him into sleep.

***

Patrick woke to a groan from David. He sat up and looked at David slowly waking.

'Patrick?' he asked in a croaky voice, his eyes fluttering open.

'I'm here,' Patrick stood so David could see him better. He ran his fingers through David's hair, pushing it off his face.

The drugs were obviously still working because he gave Patrick a lopsided smile.

‘Do I look like shit?’ David asked.

‘I think you look very cute,’ Patrick replied honestly.

'Kiss me,' David said. Patrick returned the smile and willingly leaned in. Placing one hand on the side of David's face, and the other on the mattress for support Patrick gently kissed David.

'Feeling better?' he asked as they pulled apart, only slightly though.

'Good drugs,' David mumbled.

The sound of heels on the hard hospital floors pulled their attention.

'Where is he? Where is my boy?' Moira's unique voice rattled through the halls. Moments later a shaken nurse appeared in the doorway followed by Moira, Johnny and Alexis.

'Hi there, Mr Rose, Mrs Rose, Alexis,' Patrick smiled as best he could, very aware that both he and David looked terrible.

'David, how are you darling?' Moira called across the room, the nurse scurrying from the room. His family quickly surrounded the bed. Moira opposite Patrick, standing by David's other hand, Johnny stood at the foot of the bed and Alexis stood beside Patrick.

Patrick quickly filled them in on what happened.

Moira began to wax lyrical about hospitals and David's prior experiences. Patrick nodded along to the story about David's nose job. Alexis talked about her time in Saudi Arabia when her boyfriend had to have his appendix out.

David didn't seem to be paying much attention, although Patrick wondered if that was more to do with ignoring his family than the drugs coursing through his veins.

Around an hour after the Rose's had arrived, David reached out and gripped Patrick's hand. He groaned slightly. The Rose's stop talking and watched.

'It hurts again,' he mumbled. Patrick quickly leaned over and pushed the call button, before mindlessly brushing David's hair back again.

'We'll get the nurse,' Patrick promised.

When no nurse arrived after ten minutes and David began to groan louder, curling up in the bed slightly, Alexis stormed from the room.

'My brother is in pain in here. Can we get some drugs, like now,' her voice carried, much like Moria's down the hall.

Moments later another nurse appeared, pushing a trolley, Alexis close behind. Patrick wondered how long it would take the Rose family to terrify all the nurses in Elmdale.

'Here you go David,' the nurse said after checking his wristband. She injected a syringe of clear liquid into David's IV line. Moments later, the foggy glaze came over his face.

'Thank you,' Johnny spoke. The nurse nodded and rushed from the room.

'Oh my poor David,' Moira rubbed his shoulder.

'Do we know how much longer till he has surgery?' Alexis asked, checking her phone.

'Not really. We just have to wait and see,' Patrick answered, looking down at David who seemed to have dozed off again.

Patrick offered his seat to Moira, Alexis perched on the end of the bed at David's feet, while Johnny leaned against the wall by the window. Patrick didn't move from David's side.

He did however look at his phone and text Stevie.

_ I'm in a hospital room with all the Rose's waiting for David to go into surgery. _

**What's less painful, surgery or sitting in a room with all the Rose's?**

_ We'll have to wait and see but at least David gets drugs. _

**Good luck! Let me know how the patient goes.**

Patrick smiled. As much as Stevie acted aloof, he knew how close her and David were. She would probably be here if it wasn't for a motel to run and a room full of Rose's.

***

The Rose family and Patrick spent the next three hours orbiting David's bed. No one wanted to leave in case that was when he was taken into surgery.

David for the most part faded in and out of sleep.

Patrick held onto David's hand, running his thumb along the back of David's hand. He didn't think anyone else noticed, but each of the Rose's at some point over the hours, glanced up from their phone or magazine and smiled at the sight.

They all remembered a past relationship of David's were he was unceremoniously dumped for the slightest inconvenience. Yet Patrick stood quietly beside David, no agenda or plot, just wanting to be there for David when he was at his most vulnerable.

They spoke little, David seeming to stir more when they did. Patrick felt dead on his feet, having only had a few hours sleep.

'Mr Rose, time for your surgery,' the taller of the nurses declared, they all turned slightly startled by the noise. The nurse leaned over to check David's wristband.

Each taking their turn they wished David well for the surgery. Johnny squeezed David's hand and kissed him on the top of his head. Moira kissed David's cheek, she fought back tears. Alexis embraced David, whispering words of encouragement. They all stepped away, allowing Patrick to step forward.

He felt conscience of the fact that David's entire family were watching them, despite them pretending they weren't.

He leaned down and took David's head in his hands, before kissing him softly.

'I love you,' Patrick murmured quietly against David's cheek.

'I love you,' David reached a hand up and gripped Patrick's sleeve.

'You're going to be fine. I'll be here when you wake up,' Patrick said. He noticed how nervous David was.

'Promise?' David said, his fingers tightening around Patrick's cuff.

'Promise,' Patrick leaned in and kissed David once again before stepping back. David's grip reluctantly fell from Patrick's sleeve as his bed was pushed from the room.

'We will see you soon my darling,' Moira called after David.

***

While David was in theatre, Patrick went and collected the bag he'd packed from his car and sent another update to Stevie.

When he returned he grabbed coffees for everyone then proceeded to pace nervously around the waiting room. Alexis sat texting Ted, Moira leaned against Johnny dramatically fretting for David's health while Johnny rubbing her back telling her it was going to be fine.

Patrick texted Stevie a few times, she obviously could sense that he needed the distraction because she sent him several links to funny websites.

Alexis called Ted several times, stepping just slightly down the hall to talk.

Patrick finally leaned back in the chair and attempted to sleep but gave up quickly as his mind turned back to David.

He wasn't sure how long they had been in the waiting room, either minutes or hours, it somehow felt like both. Finally a doctor appeared.

'I'm looking for David Rose's family,' a doctor called from the doorway. Instantly they were all on their feet. Glancing at the four nervous faces the doctor glanced at the paperwork again.

'I have a Patrick Brewer as his emergency contact,' Patrick instantly felt guilty for not ignoring David's wishes and writing one of his family members on the documentation. He couldn't face looking at them, especially Moira, sure that she would be glaring at him. Patrick simply took a small step forward and raised his hand.

'This is his parents and sister though,' Patrick stated, his voice feeling heavy all of a sudden.

'Ok. David's out of surgery. It all went fine. He's back in his room now,' the doctor glanced around at them again before turning on his heels.

'Thank god,' Moira fell into Johnny's arms. Relief washed over Patrick. He knew that David would be find but still held onto tension and concerns for him.

Looking at the rest of the Rose family, he smiled. They all reflected the relief he felt.

Wordlessly Patrick grabbed his bag and they all made their way back towards David's room.

Upon entering they found David lying with his eyes closed, blanket tucked neatly around his body. His hair was wild, his skin paler than usual but it was still their David.

Patrick felt torn between rushing forward and being at David's side and letting his family get closer. He compromised as best he could by stopping at David's feet. Staring up the bed at David, who suddenly seemed so small.

Moira and Johnny took position on either side of David's bed, with Alexis standing beside her mother.

'David?' Moira asked softy.

After a moment he groaned, 'Go away, it's too early.' Patrick smiled.

'David. You've just come out of surgery son. How are you feeling?' Johnny touched David's shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open, glancing around at his parents and sister until his eyes fell on Patrick. Even with the drugs coursing through his veins David smiled.

'You kept your promise,' David muttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

'Of course,' Patrick said, running his hands along David's ankle. He wanted to desperately to touch him, to reorient himself with David, but that was the best he could manage at that moment.

***

An hour later David woke in pain, he groaned desperately and clenched his fists. Obviously Alexis must have scared the nurses earlier because within minutes of the call button being pressed a nurse appeared. 

The relief was almost instant for David, who fell back to sleep, a slight smile on his lips.

Johnny moved back to the window while David slept, allowing Patrick to return to David's side. Alexis once again sat at David's feet, being careful not to jostle him.

Less than an hour had passed when David's eyes fluttered open, 'Patrick?' he mumbled, his voice heavy from sleep and pain killers. Moira glanced up from the magazine she was reading.

'I'm here David,' Patrick leaned over the bed, brushing his hair back from his face.

'Patrick, let's have sex. You're the best sex I've ever had. I want you,' David stared up at him lovingly, if not drug addled. While Patrick was touched by the sentiment, he was horrified that this was the setting David declared it in.

'Ahh, David. Now is maybe not a great time...' Patrick started, his face reddening. He heard Alexis stifle a laugh at the end of the bed.

'But I want you and your big coc...' Patrick threw his hand over David's mouth. He tried to look away, but everywhere he turned was another member of the Rose family, looking very uncomfortable. 

'Hey look,' Patrick almost shouted, 'it's your entire family. Maybe let's not talk anymore, how does that sound?' Patrick felt unbelievably flustered, sure that his face was entirely red by now. He risked a glance up to Alexis who just smirked and raised her eyebrows at him.

David turned his head to look at Moria, Patrick cautiously took his hand from David's mouth, swearing that if the next words out of his mouth were about their sex life he was going to crawl under the bed until they all left.

'Are your nails dry yet?' David asked his mother. She wasn't really sure what to say.

'David?' Moira stood, taking her sons hand gently, with just a hint of caution. Patrick wondered if he should remind her that appendicitis wasn't contagious.

'You needed to dry your nails. For the party,' David blinked slowly at her. She glanced at Johnny, who shrugged his shoulders.

'Son?' Johnny said, causing David to turn his head towards his father. David grumbled in recognition.

'Do you need anything David?' Johnny asked.

'Sago,' David responded confidently. Everyone looked at each other, shaking their heads.

'Sorry son?' Johnny leaned forward, sure that he had misheard him.

'Sago. I want sago,' David said, now with a touch of annoyance.

'I don't think they have sago in hospital David,' Patrick reminded him.

'No one will ever know,' David's voice became low.

They all looked at each other confused, Patrick quietly hoping that the odd sago comment would make them forget about David's other declarations.

David then closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

The remainder of the day passed much the same, David occasionally waking to complain of pain or say something incoherent.

As they watched the sunset through the hospital window, Johnny spoke.

'I think it might be time for us to head home. David, we'll come see you again tomorrow,' he touched David's arm. Patrick stepped back to allow them to say goodbye.

'Ok,' David replied, he was at his most coherent.

Each of the Rose's gave David a hug and told him to have a good night's sleep. He would likely be coming home in the next couple days.

'Are you coming Patrick?' Alexis asked.

'I might stay a bit longer,' Patrick replied, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

‘Remember Patrick, he’s injured so he has to wait for you and your big… well you know,’ Alexis winked suggestively to him. Patrick instantly felt his face reddened.

‘Can we never talk about that again please?’ Patrick asked.

‘Unlikely. Especially after I tell Stevie,’ Alexis booped his nose with her finger and turned and walked away. Patrick groaned.

Moira squeezed his arm as they made their exit, leaving David and Patrick alone.

'You don't have to stay,' David said taking Patrick's hand as he sat next to the bed again.

'I'd like to though,' Patrick squeezed David's hand.

'I'd like you to as well,' David closed his eyes, he was silent for a moment.

'Patrick?' David's voice sounded heavy with sleep.

'David?' Patrick replied sitting forward.

'Please stay,' David breathed, his request was barely above a whisper, his grip on Patrick's hand tightened.

'Always David,' Patrick  smiled softly, placing his other hand on David's.

Within moments David was asleep. The room darkened further and Patrick placed his head on the bed, shifting slightly to make himself as comfortable as possible, but never breaking his grip on David

***

The following day the Rose family arrived with Stevie in tow. They had left Roland in charge at the motel, much to Johnny's dismay. They found David sitting up in bed, with Patrick sitting beside him. Alexis surveyed them, instantly noticing that Patrick was in the same clothes as yesterday. While his wardrobe was not wildly varied, Alexis would spot clothes that had been slept in a mile off.

'Morning,' Moira called happily as they walked into the room, touching David's arm fondly.

'Good morning,' Patrick smiled, although he looked absolutely exhausted.

'And how's the patient today?' Johnny asked. 

'Ready to go home,' David grumbled.

'They want to keep him in one more night,' Patrick explained, 'then he can go home tomorrow.'

Stevie dropped the duffle bag she was carrying beside the bed and gave David a hug.

‘This is an awfully extreme way to get a couple days off work,’ Stevie said when she stepped back.

‘Thank you so much for coming,’ David said sarcastically.

The Rose’s moved closer to David, asking about how his first night in hospital was.

‘Fine. The food is terrible,’ he replied.

‘I’ll be back in a minute,’ Patrick kissed David’s temple and headed for the door. Alexis noticed he grabbed the bag Stevie had dropped on his way out the door.

While curious, she turned her attention back to her brother, while he recounted being served cold eggs for breakfast.

Patrick returned a short time later, now wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans. Alexis moved from the bedside and sidled up to him, placing her hand on his arm.

'Did you sleep here last night Patrick?' she asked not drawing attention to their conversation.

'Maybe,' Patrick said, glancing at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'You did so you little cutie,' she slapped his arm playfully.

‘I… I didn’t want to leave him,’ Patrick said, blushing slightly at the admission.

‘I’m glad you were here with him,’ Alexis squeezed Patrick’s arm.

‘Me too,’ Patrick looked towards David, with a soft smile.

***

David's release from hospital was delayed by a day due to a slight increase in his temperature overnight. While it turned out to be nothing, it meant that none of the Rose's visited him that day, as they all expected Patrick to bring him back to the motel that afternoon.

'We have to go John,' Moira exclaimed, it was evening by that time, the sky deep blue, turning black.

'Moira, he's coming home tomorrow. It's late. He doesn't want visitors,' Johnny explained, the last thing he wanted to do was drive to Elmdale so late for a quick visit.

'David needs to know that his family are here. We weren't there for him when he needed us in the past. We need to be there for him now,' Moira was right, Johnny stood.

'Ok Moira,' Johnny put his arm around his wife. They hadn't been there for David as much as they should have in the past. Johnny wanted David to know that had changed.

***

It was well and truly dark by the time they arrived at the hospital. Johnny and Moira made their way to David's room. They knew he would be impatient about returning home the following day and doubted that he would be able to sleep, waiting for his discharge.

As they entered the room they froze. From the light in the hall they could see that David wasn't nervously waiting to be picked up the following morning, or complaining to a nurse about the food. He was asleep. And he wasn't alone.

In the small hospital bed, Patrick lay curled up on his side beside David. His arm rested across David's chest, one of his legs hooked across David's thigh, carefully avoiding his wounds. David’s hand rested over Patrick’s. Their heads rested together. They both looked content.

Johnny placed a hand on Moira's shoulder, 'I think one member of David's family has been here the whole time Moira.' He smiled. They both did. They knew the impact that David's past relationships had on him and how far he had come from those times. Seeing David form such a strong and loving relationship with Patrick eased much of Moira and Johnny's concerns for their son.

'I think David's found his one John,' Moira mused. Johnny agreed. They had never seen someone care so deeply for their son before. There was no ulterior motives in Patrick's actions with David. No financial gains to be had, it was just David, and for Patrick that was everything.

With one last glance at the sleeping couple, Moira and Johnny turned and left the room, hand in hand. Any remaining concerns for their son and his future gone.

***

As morning came Patrick opened his eyes slowly. David slept peacefully beside him. A smile crept across Patrick's lips. He could take David home today.

The last few days had been full of worry and concern, now things would start to return to normal. It would be a while before David was completely recovered, he wouldn't be able to come into the store for a while yet.

Patrick dreaded to think about the financial hit these few days would have had on the store, but with his arms wrapped around David it was easy to push the thought from his mind. David was on the mend, he was going home where he could recover properly, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
